conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied States Governmental Emergency Agency
The Allied States Governmental Emergency Agency (or GEA, Governmental Emergency Agency) is a sub-department of the Allied States Government, which falls under the Department of Government Administration. The GEA's main responsibility is to administer the aftermath of an event which incapacitates or kills the President. The agency is responsible for administering the Allied States line of succession and establishing protocols in regard to government contingency. The Council of Governance is a prominent part of the GEA, and essentially makes out the executive branch of the agency. It is part of the Allied States line of succession. Continuity of Operations, Order and Life Plan The C'ontinuity of '''O'perations, 'O'rder and 'L'ife ('''COOL) Plan is a federal initiative, required by presidential directive, to ensure that agencies are able to continue performance of essential functions under a broad range of circumstances. The Governmental Emergency Agency manages this process. The directive which sets the process in motion is known as ASNPD-10 (Assured Security of the National, Presidential Directive 10), which is given by the current head of government. Plans *'ANSDP-10 (Assured Security of the Nation, Presidential Directive 10):' The most basic of the continuity of government plan. ANSDP puts the process in motion. The Government Emergency Agency, after receiving the go-ahead, is put on immediate standby and readiness. *'FRP #1 (Federal Response Plan 1):' Gives details on continuity of operations after a terrorist attack has disabled a certain government agency; most commonly its headquarters. *'FRP #2 (Federal Response Plan 2):' Declares the authority which certain agencies have over others during a natural disaster. *'FRP #3 (Federal Response Plan 3):' Declares the authority which certain agencies have over others during a terrorist attack. *'FRP #4 (Federal Response Plan 4):' Declares the authority which certain agencies have over others during a domestic, non-hostile nuclear incident. *'FRP #5 (Federal Response Plan 5):' Declares the authority which certain agencies have over others during a domestic, hostile nuclear incident. *'FRP #6 (Federal Response Plan 6):' Declares the authority which certain agencies have over others during a foreign, yet close to the Allied States, non-hostile nuclear incident. FRP #6s are rare, however will most likely be used if a nuclear meltdown is reported in border regions. *'FRP #7 (Federal Response Plan 7):' Declares the authority which certain agencies have over others during a foreign, yet close to the Allied States, hostile nuclear incident. *'ANSDP-5 (Assured Security of the Nation, Presidential Directive 5):' Establishes a temporary capital of the Allied States, meaning, the Senate and government agencies will move from New Bay City to a new location for a period of time. *'ISSEO-1 (Immediate Session of Senate by Executive Order):' Gives all Senators a 10 hour limit to meet in the current capital and, usually, vote on activating the Disabling Act, which will suspend the entire or certain parts of the Constitution of the Allied States. *'ANSDP-2 (Assured Security of the Nation, Presidential Directive 2):' Orders all National Guard or state militias to put martial law and a curfew in place. Designated regular forces must take part, however usually have more time to respond. See Also *Government of the Allied States *Allied States of America Category:Allied States of America